La familia de Sougo
by Anais99
Summary: La percepción de Sougo sobre su familia.


Declaimer: Gintama no me pertenece.

Espero que disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Se podría decir que esta es la continuación de mi fic anterior "Orgullo" ya que fue algo que me solicitaron mucho.

Los Familiares de Okita Sougo

**Sus padres. **

Okita Sougo ciertamente no recordaba el rostro de sus padres debido a que estos habían fallecido desde que él era muy niño. Tampoco tenía recuerdos sobre sus causas de muerte y mucho menos se atrevería a asegurar que llegó a compartir momentos con ellos ya que fue un evento que olvidó y nunca se esforzó en tratar de rescatar por catalogarlo como algo sin importancia.

**Okita Mitsuba**

Mitsuba era en primera fila la persona que Sougo más llegó a amar en su vida. Ella, más que una hermana fue la única madre que conoció. Aquella que le enseñó a ser un muchacho de buenos modales – _lo sádico nació en él luego de conocer a Hijibaka-san_\- respetuoso para con los demás, pero lo más importante de todo es que le dio un amor incondicional el cuál él correspondía por ser la mujer que más admiró en su vida, incluso llegó a asegurar para sí mismo que algún día tendría una esposa justo igual a su preciada hermana.

**Kagura**

La vida era una perra maldita al hacer que él se enamorara de ese gorila tragón ilegal. Es decir, si tenía algo seguro era que Kagura era diametralmente lo opuesto a su hermana.

La China de la Yorozuya era mal educada, con un léxico vulgar y vaga…Desde el primer momento en que la conoció le cayó como una patada en sus preciadas joyas- _y esto lo decía literalmente ya que ella una vez casi lo deja sin decendencia producto de una broma pesada que él le gastó_\- . Le sacaba de quicio que siempre quisiera llevarle la contraria. Sin embargo, como los polos opuestos se atraen, con el paso del tiempo él empezó a darse cuenta que esa amanto ilegal tenía un bonito rostro, un sedoso cabello, una piel de nieve que él deseaba marcar, unos ojos que competían con el cielo, un amor y pureza de alma tan inmensos que no existía mujer en la tierra que lograra pisarle los talones.

Ella era fuerte, era independiente y un complemento perfecto.

Al principio pensó que se le iba a dificultar el reconocer que se había enamorado de la hija adoptiva de Gintoki, pero para su alivio fue todo lo contrario porque después de un tiempo_\- donde mediaron salidas tácitas de ambos y tardes enteras de charlas mediante golpes_\- ella pareció ir poco a poco correspondiendo a sus sentimientos al punto de iniciar la bermellón un beso que marcó el inicio de una relación que culminó en su persona de rodillas y pidiéndole compartir su apellido.

Se sorprendió también de que su vida marital no volvió aburrida su convivencia si no todo lo contrario. Mantenían las mismas peleas y destrozos a propiedad pública de siempre con la única diferencia de que por las noches se acurrucaban en la cama que compartían y se profesaban amor una y otra vez.

Okita Sougo descubrió que Kagura era en definitiva la única mujer a la cual él amaría por el resto de su vida y por la cual daría incluso su vida.

**Suegros**

Cuando Gintoki se enteró que Soichiro estaba saliendo con Kagura, los cuarteles del Shinsengumi temblaron ante la furia del Shiroyasha pues este aseguraba que el Capitán había corrompido a su hija- _a la cuál educó con mucho esfuerzo- ._

Lo bueno de todo esto es que Sougo pudo obtener una batalla con Gintoki como nunca en su vida pensó conseguir.

Kagura únicamente se sentó a observar el espectáculo alentando a Gin-chan para que matara a ese chihuahua corrupto- _maldita perra traidora, bien que era la primera en arrastrarlo a los cuarteles y tirársele encima como si no hubiera mañana- _finalmente, aquello quedó en un empate por una negociación en la cuál Sougo aceptó casarse con Kagura y cubrir absolutamente todos los gastos de la boda (incluido pagar una "dote" por la bermellón).

Gintoki, como duró tiempo con su paternidad postiza lesionada, no tardó en darle las buenas nuevas a Umibozu y esta vez fue Edo quien quedó medio destruido por la furia del yato mayor. Realmente quitarse a su segundo suegro de encima fue todo un reto, primero porque esa maldita especie era un hueso duro de roer que soportaba golpes como un saco de boxeo, y segundo, porque tuvo que sacar a relucir absolutamente todas sus habilidades como samurái, ya que esta vez si luchó realmente por conservar su vida intacta (dentro de lo que cabía).

Al final, Kagura lo detuvo al lanzarle un poste de luz que dio de lleno en el estómago de su querido papi y lo dejó fuera de combate. Claramente él le reclamó pues no lo dejó terminar su lucha- _su orgullo de espadachín estaba herido- _pero ella simple y llanamente le respondió que él _"ya había demostrado ser un guerrero fuerte" _sorprendiéndolo.La excusa que usó Kagura para dar por terminado el asunto fue que "_su amor empezó en la cama y que ella únicamente siguió los consejos que papi le dio"_, haciendo que Umibozu se lamentara de haber abierto la boca.

**Cuñado**

Sougo y Kamui no se llevaban bien. Nunca tuvieron su revancha, por eso cada vez que se veían no tardaban en insultarse y regalarse palabras llenas de veneno. A Kamui no le molestaría matarlo, pero eso se traduciría en una Kagura al borde de la histeria reclamando por su cabeza. Sougo quería descuartizarlo, pero la China le advirtió que no quería verlo luchar más con su hermano mayor.

Su rivalidad y enemistad era palpable, pero como ambos ya la tenían sentenciada por la bermellón encontraron formas de transmitirse su odio de una manera más civilizada. Sougo cada que lo veía lo llamaba "cuñado" haciendo que el yato no dudara el aventarle lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance – _entiéndase árboles, autos, enormes rocas- _con la esperanza de que alguna de sus acciones lo matara de manera "accidental" y se librara de ese policía de la tierra.

Lo único que Kamui y Sougo compartían era su devoción, fidelidad y amor para con sus respectivas parejas.

**Cuñada**

Lo único bueno que Sougo le reconocía al Chino fue la correcta elección en cuanto a la mujer con la que decidió formar una vida. Aún no le cabía cómo la princesa Soyo se fue a fijar en un psicópata como lo era el hermano de China, pero bueno, para gustos los colores y disgustos los sabores, al fin y al cabo. De lo único que se alegraba era de que Soyo era una cuñada excelente que mantenía a raya al pirata y este, milagrosamente la obedecía como si de un perro se tratara.

Sougo también aprendió de su cuñada a querer a sus sobrinos, los gemelos que el Chino engendró con la princesa siempre lo llamaban "Tío Sougo" para su suerte, lo cual le fascinaba porque el yato se enervaba siempre que esto sucedía pues aquel adjetivo que usaban sus hijos con el castaño le disgustaba bastante.

**Sadaharu**

La mugrosa mascota- _o intento de una-_ de la China. Tuvieron que buscar una casa más amplia de lo normal ya que Kagura se había negado rotundamente a dejar la Yorozuya si su bebé no se iba con ella también.

El muy maldito le hizo la vida cuadritos los primeros meses de vida marital impidiéndole tener algo de intimidad con su esposa. Al final tuvo que aclarar las cosas con la mascota mutante y por fin pudo tener algo de paz.

**Soichiro**

Su hijo. Aquél nacido de un pedacito de él y la China. El fruto de su amor. El niño más tierno que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra, el mismo que hizo derretirse a Umibozu y Gintoki quienes se disputaban el título de abuelo.

Su retoño, lo segundo más perfecto y bueno que ha hecho en toda su vida. Aquél que, junto con su esposa, le llenaba el alma día con día, demostrándole que incluso alguien como él podía tener un final feliz. Su tesoro más preciado, su orgullo más grande, entró en la lista, junto con su madre y tía, como la tercera persona que más ama en el mundo.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Su familia era lo más preciado que él tenía en su vida…

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Fin…**

**Agradezco enormemente el apoyo a mis fics, lo cuales hago con mucho cariño. Muchos saludos desde Costa Rica. **


End file.
